


Finding Your Worth

by DemonofPhantomhive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Self-Doubt, heavily implied promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive
Summary: Magitek troopers surrounded them and the fight was going smoothly until Prompto went to shoot one of the troopers and the bullet barley missed Noctis, flying past the prince’s head. He was pretty sure the bullet took off a couple of strands of the raven's hair as it did.





	Finding Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> It is I back at it again with another ventfic!
> 
> This fic is a little different than the others I have written. How I wrote Prompto in this is how I feel on an almost daily basis. 
> 
> Prompto is one of my favorite characters from FFXV because of how real and relatable he is and to be able to see a character dealing with things that you also deal with is very comforting in a way!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this story! 💕

It was a cool summer night, Prompto sat on the edge of the haven as his companions slept peacefully in the tent behind him. The blonde had the events of the day replaying through his head, tormenting him. They were on a what should have been a routine hunt for them by now, when a dropship came out of nowhere, granted they should be used to that by now too, but it’s still a pain in the ass to deal with. Magitek troopers surrounded them and the fight was going smoothly until Prompto went to shoot one of the troopers and the bullet barley missed Noctis, flying past the prince’s head. He was pretty sure the bullet took off a couple of strands of the raven's hair as it did.

Even though the gunslinger got the MT, it didn’t save him from the wrath of Gladio and Ignis. Noctis was shaken up, but he wasn’t mad at Prompto, because they’d all had close calls at one point or another, but the shield pointed out that most of the close calls were because of the blonde being neglectful. Gladio even said that if he didn’t straighten up then he would have to stay in Lestallum until they'd finished their mission. He knew it was anger talking, but the photographer took each word to heart, it was hard for him not to.

He brought his knees up to his chest, staring off into the seemingly never ending darkness that surrounded the haven, listening to the soft crackle of the dying embers of their campfire. Prompto knew that he was the weak link of the group, he wasn’t as strong as the others and he made more mistake during battle that could end up getting the others killed. He tried so hard to pull his weight within the group, but no matter how hard he tried, he kept letting everyone down. He felt like that Ignis and Gladio only put up with him because of his friendship with Noctis, and that if they had it their way he would have been gone long ago. He felt like he didn’t belong, he was just a pleb who fucked everything up.

No matter how many times Noctis tried to convince Prompto that he wasn’t a burden the voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise. He knew that he was nothing more than a mess of hangups. He knew he could go to Noctis to talk to him about this and he knew the others would listen too, but there are more important things at hand and he didn’t want to bother them with his problems.

Tears welled up in his nebula eyes, he tried to will them away, but they kept coming back with a vengeance. He felt the tears on his lower lashes on the precipice of cascading down his freckled cheek. His chest constricted, he couldn’t breathe, he felt like someone had his lungs in a vice grip. Sobs threatened to tear their way from his throat, but he couldn’t let them out because if he did then he knew he’d wake the others.

He didn’t want them to see him in such a pathetic state, especially after what happened earlier. He could practically hear Gladio chastise him about needing a thicker skin, and to stop feeling sorry for himself when there were more important things to worry about. He could already feel Ignis’ disappointed gaze upon him and somehow that hurt worse thinking about it than it actually happening. Noctis, he knew would be at his side trying to comfort him and the thought dragged the sob that was stuck in his throat to the surface before he could even stop it.

The sound echoed throughout the void of the night at the thought of the prince comforting him while he was throwing himself a pity party trying to make him feel better when Noctis had lost his father to the empire. He couldn’t handle this, he wished they had just left him in Insomnia so he wouldn’t be such a waste of space. He was worthless and they’d be much better off if he had stayed behind and out of the way.

Prompto was brought from the depths of his mind when he felt someone’s hand against his bare shoulder. The photographer glanced over and was greeted by the very people he didn’t want to see him like this. Noctis was the one who had his hand on his shoulder while Ignis was kneeling on his left side, concerned that the blonde could feel the worry as it radiated off the advisor. Gladio has knelt beside the prince his amber eyes filled with anguish for the gunslinger.

Noctis was the most concerned for his friend because he knew how caught up Prompto could get into his head, but he was too worried to ask for help. The prince knew that his friend was probably overthinking the events of today, even though any one of them could have made that very mistake. The blonde had such a kind heart and the raven hated how his friend was a prisoner in his own head and that nothing he did ever truly helped, but that sure as hell wouldn’t stop him from trying.

The photographer tried to play it off like everything was fine and that he just needed some air, but they all saw through his facade.

“Prompto you don’t have to pretend with us, I know that you’re trapped inside that freckled brain of yours and I want you to know that whatever your head is telling you, it isn’t true okay?” The prince said in a soft reassuring tone.

“I-I know that. It’s just hard for me to admit that I’m struggling... I don’t want you guys to think that I’m not able to fight because I’m so caught up with my own problems..” Prompto paused as he ran a trembling hand through his hair, displacing the spikes, but he honestly didn’t care at this point about how his hair looked. 

“I don’t want… I don’t want to be left behind.” He continued, his voice barely even a whisper, but still loud enough to reach his friend's ears.

“We’d never leave you behind Prom you’re such an important part of this team,” Noctis said his heart almost shattered hearing those words leave the blonde's mouth.

“Gladio said if I kept messing up then you guys were going to leave me in Lestallum with Iris and Talcott.” He spoke, his free hand scrubbing at the stray tears that rolled down his cheeks.

The prince turned to Gladio and if looks could kill the shield would be dead where he knelt. He knew that Gladio wasn’t the best with people and he tended to say things he didn’t mean when he was mad, but that’s no excuse.

“You know I didn’t really mean-“ the shield began but was abruptly cut off by Prompto.

“I KNOW! I know more than anyone else that you didn’t mean it, but it’s so hard to think rationally when I have a voice in my head constantly belittling and degrading every little thing that I do! I don’t like thinking that you guys don’t actually want me around because I know that it’s not true, but I’m trapped and there’s no way out!” He couldn’t continue there was a lump in his throat that felt like it was just getting bigger each time he spoke. His breathing was coming out in short uneven pants and he just felt like the world was crumbling around him.

“Prompto, I need you to breathe. Follow my breathing, okay? I know that it’s hard but I need you to try.” Ignis spoke softly when the eyes of the blonde were on him he started doing breathing exercises for the photographer to follow.

Prompto slowly started copying the advisor's breathing with great difficulty. Each breath was like a fight and zapped the energy from him, he could hear the advisor giving him words of encouragement throughout the ordeal. After what seemed like a lifetime the gunslinger got his breathing under control.

“Thank you, Iggy.” He said weakly giving the advisor a small smile.

“No need to thank me Prompto, but I would like to clarify that we don’t see you as a burden in the slightest. You are a crucial member of this group and we may say things in the heat of the moment, but if you are ever struggling or if we say something that bothers you, don’t be afraid to tell us.” Ignis said and it was enough to make the blonde start crying all over again.

“Iggy’s right, you’re the glue that holds this group together. You do everything in your power to make sure that Noctis is safe and what happened today could’ve happened to anyone of us and I’m sorry for what I said.” The shield said as he placed a hand onto the photographer’s knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You don’t have to force yourself to be the happy go lucky trickster all of the time. If something is bothering you don’t be afraid to lean on us from time to time, we’re here for you no matter what. As I said on the rooftop of that motel you’re good enough for me. Noctis paused giving the blonde a warm reassuring smile, “We need you, Prom,” He continued as he wrapped his arm around Prompto’s shoulder, pressing his lips against the blonde's temple.

Prompto was a mess of tears, he was sobbing so hard his chest felt like it was going to burst how did he get so lucky to be surrounded by all these amazing people. He was still doubting himself, that was something he would always have to deal with, but right now in this moment, he knew that things were going to be okay even if it was only for a little while.

“Y-You guys are the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone in the art fight group for keeping me motivated and all of their support while writing this!
> 
> I also want to thank @secretly-a-wuss for being my beta for this!


End file.
